Min fiendes fiende
by Millinsky
Summary: Oförmögen att stå ut med skulden, för att ha varit inblandad i Dumbledores död, svälter Draco nästan ihjäl sig själv. Sen under hans tillfrisknande, lär hans sig mer och mer om sin ärkefiende. HPDM


**Varning: Det finns innehåll av karaktärdöd, svält, sex och ångest.  
**Jag har översatt Min fiendes fiende från originalet som heter Enemy of my enemy, skriven av Sakai Michiba.  
Jag äger inte denna fic, utan all ära ska gå till Sakai Michiba som har skrivit en helt underbar fiction.

**Min fiendes fiende**

* * *

Draco Malfoy var förtvivlad. _Faktum är, _tänkte han när han tittade på sin reflektion i spegeln, _så är jag nog den mest ynkliga personen i världen._ Han var mycket blekare än normalt, hans hy hade fått en ohälsosamt grå ton och det verkade som han inte kunde få sig själv att äta något som var lagat av en där eländiga Molly Weasley. Följden av detta var att han blev magrare för varje dag som gick, han började inte bara förlora kontrollen över sitt humör utan också kontrollen över sin kropp. Redan då han drog ner sitt undre ögonlock och såg den sjukligt utsatta vävnaden, skakade hans händer. "Helvete," mumlade han högt och ljudet av hans egen röst skrämde honom. Han hade varit inlåst i sitt sovrum i Grimaldiplan nr. 12, i fem veckor utan att ha sett något annat än badrummet och de fyra väggarna som omgav honom.

"Aguamenti" viskade han med skakig röst och pekade sin trollstav mot sitt glas, men inget hände. Irriterad sa han trollformeln två gånger till, men antingen var hans hand för skakig eller så var han så förbannat hungrig att han inte kunde framhäva någon magi överhuvudtaget. Han la ner sin trollstav och gnuggade sitt ansikte i sina händer innan han ställde sig upp och gick fram till dörren. Han la sin hand på dörrhandtaget och vred med förtjusning, men än en gång hände ingenting. Han förstod med en otäck stöt att dörren var låst med magi. Panik rusade igenom honom och han dunkade sina knytnävar mot insidan av dörren. "Släpp ut mig!" Ropade han desperat. "_Släpp ut mig för helvete! _Åh Merlin…" Han slängde sig själv mot dörren, lukten av mat som lagades i köket våningen under fördes uppför trapporna och gjorde så det vattnades i hans mun. Han hade upphört att vara hungrig för flera veckor sedan.

Harry höll precis på att gå i trappan, när ett överraskande dunkande ljud hördes ifrån insidan av Malfoys dörr och han tvekade. Fem veckor tidigare, på en regnig och bedrövligt varm augusti kväll hade Snape stått på tröskeln utanför huvudkvarteret för Ordern med Draco framför sig. De båda var genomblöta och smutsiga, deras klädnader var som trasor och leriga och Harry förstod varför de var här. Bara veckan innan hade Molly och Arthur upptäckt ett liknande testamente som Dumbledore hade lämnat innan sin död, som förklarade att Severus Snape hade fått instruktioner, för att kunna rädda den oskyldiga Draco Malfoy, att döda honom, Albus, på begäran. Han förklarade om den obrytbara eden som Severus hade svurit och informerat honom om i början av det nya läsåret och underrättade att om de två skulle dyka upp så skulle de tas in som allierade. Harry välkomnade dem inte med öppna armar, men han tillät dem att vara i huset som instruerat. Han hade inte ångrat sig för Snape var konstant ute på uppdrag, även om hans täckmantel som Dödsätare hade brustit och Malfoy hade låst sig själv inne i det rum han hade blivit tilldelad. Han hade inte ätit en enda måltid sen sin ankomst, så vitt Harry och de andra viste och om han inte skymtade den spöklika figuren när han emellanåt flydde till toaletten. Han undrade om Malfoy hade något mer i sin kropp att utstöta.

Det hördes ett till dunkande på dörren, fast svagare denna gången och Harry höjde nervöst sin trollstav. "Alohomora!" väste han sakta och dörren öppnade sig sakta. Han tog ett förvånat steg bakåt när Malfoy föll ut, häpnadsväckande blek och Harry fångade honom innan han föll ner på golvet. "Åh, shit, Malfoy" hörde han sig själv mumla när hans rival som skakade och torrhostade kollapsade på honom. "Mår du bra? För helvete Malfoy, du ser ut som en Inferius…" Det verkade som Draco inte uppfattade att Harry pratade eller att han överhuvudtaget var där och han hade sjunkit till golvet om inte Harrys armar omedelbart omfamnade honom och höll honom uppe. "Okej, okej…"

Draco var svagt medveten om att någon höll honom, höll honom ifrån att falla och han lutade sig mot värmen. Även om han var frånvarande, så kände han avlägset hur hans kropp lyftes upp och fortfarande skakande öppnade han sina ögon för att titta på sin hjälte. _Jaha, _tänkte han osäkert. _Detta var ju inte så oväntat. _Potter var tvungen att spela hjälte. Även om det var så, så rörde han sig inte eller försökte kämpa sig ut ur Potters armar, utan lät sitt huvud falla ner på Potters axel. "Svag", andades han ut och han såg Potter nicka. För en gångs skull var de överrens.

Lukten av festmåltiden som osade framför dem i köket gjorde så att Draco nästan svimmade, han ville nå ut och ta allting och stoppa allt ifrån måltiden i sin mun. Harry satte inte ner Draco på någon av stolarna utan bar honom förbi köket och in i vardagsrummet. Hermione satt i soffan, men synen av då Harry bar Malfoy in i rummet, reste hon sig snabbt och skakade sitt huvud betvivlat. "Ärligt talat" fnös hon när Harry hjälpte Draco att lägga sig ner på soffan och hon tog en filt från en av de gamla fåtöljerna. "Vad förväntade han sig egentligen?" frågade hon tyst medan hon stoppade filten om Dracos skelett liknande kropp och hon la sin hand på hans panna. "Svälta sig själv, seriöst…vad trodde han att han skulle uppnå? Försökte han ta livet av sig?"

Harry försvann för ett ögonblick och kom tillbaks med apelsin juice och två kakor som var varma och smöriga. Hermione hade varit den som till allas förvåning varit mest upprörd över Malfoys hälsa under tiden han varit inlåst och hon viste att han inte hade ätit. "Varför gör du ingenting?" hade hon väst åt Molly, en särskilt spänd morgon då alla högt och klart hörde Draco kräkas på övervåningen, men hon hade blivit ignorerad. Det fanns inget annat de kunde göra, utan vänta på Draco att komma ner. Nu när han hade det, så kanske de kunde få några svar. Hermione tog en av kakorna ifrån Harry och tittade ner på Malfoys bleka ansikte, förskräckt att även om han var väldigt sjuk, så fanns gnistan av hatet för henne fortfarande kvar. "Du måste förstå, Malfoy." sa hon i en ton man inte skulle tjafsa emot, "att du kommer dö om du inte äter, men du kan inte äta mycket i början. Små mängder av mat kommer räcka, även om du fortfarande är hungrig." Hon höll kakan mot hans läppar, men han vände bort sitt huvud. "För helvete, Malfoy! Väx upp!" Hon var frustrerad – det var självklart varför han inte ville äta den – och hon stack tillbaks kakan i Harrys hand innan hon reste sig och stirrade på dem.

"Ehm…" Harry tittade ner på kakan som låg i hans hand och himlade med sina ögon innan han satte sig ner på golvet bredvid soffan. Han gillade inte alls tanken om att behöva mata Malfoy och bara genom att titta på Dracos ansikte så såg han att han inte heller tyckte om idén av att behöva bli matad. Hans grå ögon var ursinniga och hungriga, så hur som helst när Harry viftade kakan under hans näsa som om han hade varit ett djur, öppnade Draco sin mun med darrande underläpp och saliv som svämmade över i hans mun. Harry tryckte in kakan mellan hans tänder och lät Draco tugga på den. "Tugga den för helvete Malfoy" morrade han medan Malfoy svalde den första biten hel och sedan slet av en bit till med sina tänder. Draco löd vid nästa bit och när han ätit upp den lilla kakan och druckit juicen så lyckades han säga ett ord av tacksamhet innan hans huvud föll åt sidan och han somnade.

Malfoy sov på soffan i flera dagar och när han vaknade upp lite då och då kallade han på Potter. Han var nöjd med sig själv när det kom till saken – han älskade att få Potter att göra så som han önskade, älskade den frustrerande blicken i Potters ögon när han var tvungen att mata honom som en bebis – och han var faktiskt inte skamsen över att han inte kunde äta själv. I tre dagar hade han inte kunnat samla krafterna till att äta, dricka eller gå på toaletten själv, men på morgonen på den fjärde dagen kunde han sitta upp och han hade klarat att ta hand om sig själv om inte Potter kom springandes varje gång han ropade efter honom, så därför på den sjätte dagen sen han kom ut ifrån sitt rum, vaknade han från en kort vilostund och ropade på Potter och förväntade sig att höra hans klumpiga fotsteg vilken minut som helst.

Men de hördes aldrig.

Draco såg rött – Potter hade förstått att han blev utnyttjad, fan också! – och han satte sig upp i soffan, sträckte ut sina ben framför sig och spretade med sina tår. Hans mage kurrade och han muttrade tyst för sig själv innan han lät sina fötter falla till trägolvet och han puttade undan den mysiga filten som han hade varit förtjust i den senaste veckan innan han drog sig skakigt upp på fötterna. "Fan ta dig Potter!" mumlade han när han vacklade in i köket, stirrade in och såg bistert på Molly, som tyst skalade några potatisar över vasken. "Var är Potter?" frågade han med övermod i kroppen, ögonen stirrade på hennes trasiga förkläde och på den gamla klänningen i avsmak. _Helt_ _seriöst, vet inte dessa människorna något om hur man ska klä sig? _Själv var han klädd i svarta pyjamas byxor i siden och i en av Potters allt för stora långärmade tröjor (han hade haft oturen att kräkas då han hade ätit för mycket den andra dagen), men tröjan var inte sliten eller full med hål.

Molly blinkade när hon hörde Draco i dörrkarmen bakom sig och hon vände sitt huvud och såg honom stå där, lite skakig på benen och fortfarande lika blek som november. Hans ögon var fortfarande insjunkna, hans handleder beniga och hans kropp liten i en av Dudley Dursleys gamla tröjor. Hon tyckte mycket synd om pojken, även om han var Lucius Malfoys son. "Åh…hej raring", suckade hon tyst och hon viftade sin trollstav mot stolen som stod närmast honom. Den gled ut framför honom och hon var nöjd när han satte sig ner, som om att behöva stå upp var uttröttande för honom. Hon föreställde sig att det troligen var så för någon som var så undernärd. _Vad hade han tänkt egentligen?_ Hon viste att hon inte hade kommit fram från sitt gömställe om hon hade blivit indragen i fiendens huvudkvarter, men Ordern var inte Draco Malfoys fiende. Kanske rentav det motsatta, nu när de villigt hade tagit in honom, trots att han hade lett attacken med Dödsätare på Hogwarts, men hon förstod varför han var rädd. Med en till rörelse med sin trollstav gled det fram en tallrik med färska grönsaker i bitar från andra sidan bordet. "Känn dig som hemma, Draco. Jag skulle bli väldigt förvånad om Harry, Hermione och Ron kommer tillbaks idag, så du får ta hand om dig själv, okej?" Åh ja, hon viste att Draco hade utnyttjat Harrys gästfrihet, men hon skulle inte straffa honom för det. Han var fortfarande sjuk även om han åt igen.

Draco höjde sitt ena ögonbryn åt henne när han tog en bit broccoli från tallriken och stoppade in den i munnen. Han tuggade långsamt och noga, för han ville inte upprepa händelsen med kräkningen, några dagar innan. Han svalde innan han frågade, "Inte tillbaks idag? Var kan de vara, som skulle hindra dem från att komma tillbaks idag?!" Detta förstörde hans plan i att förödmjuka Potter så mycket som möjligt och han var inte riktigt säker på om han ville laga någonting själv klockan fyra på morgonen, som Potter hade gjort om han hade frågat honom.

"Det kan jag inte berätta för dig", konstaterade Molly när hon fortsatte att skala potatis och hon hörde Draco sucka tungt bakom sig. Hon viste att Harry inte hade velat att Malfoy skulle få reda om Horrokruxerna, för det kunde vara en fara för dem alla och hon skulle inte vara den som orsakade problem. Uppriktigt sagt var hon väldigt oroad för din son och hans två vänner, oroad att de skulle bli skakade eller dö på sin jakt efter de jäkla Horrokruxerna och hon hade inte klarat av att sova så orolig hon var. Det fanns om början av ett förhållande mellan Ron och Hermione – hon hade mer än en gång sett dem stirra på varandra i vardagsrummet eller "oavsiktligt" rört vid varandras händer när det gått förbi varandra – och det sista hon ville var att det skulle förstöras av döden, varken deras död eller Harrys. Hennes hjärta värkte. "Det är ett uppdrag för Orden, Draco, du förstår väl...?"

Draco nickade tyst, tittade ner på sin tallrik och petade distraherat på en morot medan han tuggade på en bit selleri. Ja, självklart förstod han att han inte kunde få höra någon av Orderns hemligheter och han tyckte bättre om det så. Om han skulle bli fångad av Dödsätare på något sätt, så skulle han inte vilja att någon här blev mördad. _Draco du är ingen mördare…´_Orden ekade i hans huvud och han slöt sina ögon. Varför var inte kriget slut än? Varför hade han inte haft viljan att svälta sig själv till döds? Hans händer skakade över tallriken och han knöt sin näve och slog till bordet, så hans tallrik skramlade till. Molly vände sig om och tittade på honom förvånat, men hon sa inget.

Det tog tre dagar innan Potter och hans följeslagare kom tillbaks till Grimaldiplan nummer 12. Det var sent på kvällen och Draco var uppkrupen i soffan med en gammal kriminal bok, som han hittat i ett av rummen, när de tre kom rusande in genom dörren i den intilliggande hallen och skrattade muntert. Det var skratten från män som precis undan kommit döden, skratten från dem som aldrig förväntades gråta i krig. Det var soldaters skratt. Draco vek ner sidan han var på och la ner boken, drog filten nära sig själv när de tre kom in i vardagsrummet där han befann sig. Det fanns något blänkande i Weasleys hand och han tog tag i Hermiones arm och flinade mot henne. Draco tyckte det mer såg ut som en grimas, som om han skulle hindra sig själv ifrån att gråta och Draco såg de två försvinna upp för trapporna. Han hörde Ron muttra, "Jävla skit…" innan en dörr stängde ute han och hans följe från resten av huset. Draco förstod med en glimt att Harry inte hade följt efter dom, han tittade till höger och såg Potter kollapsa i en stol och han gömde sitt ansikte i sina händer. Huvudkvarteret var tomt den kvällen, förutom Draco och Krake var där, så det fanns ingen välkommen hem fest, inga Aurorer överföll Potter och frågade om uppdraget. Det var bara han och Draco där i tystnad. Draco tog upp sin bok igen, men han stirrade på omslaget i några minuter utan att öppna den innan han höjde armen och kastade den rakt på Potter, så den träffade tungt på hans arm.

Harry lyfte sitt huvud från sina händer och tittade på Draco, stirrade på honom från andra sidan rummet och Draco märkte först då att Harrys ansikte var skadat och det blödde lite. De stirrade på varandra i vad som kändes som en evighet innan Harry reste sig upp ur stolen och satte sig på motsatt sidan som Draco satt på i soffan. "Skulle du…vilja hämta något att äta till mig?" frågade han skrovligt med en utmattad röst och Draco rynkade pannan innan han nickade och drog sig själv in i köket. Han gjorde en halv smörgås med konserverat oxkött på vetebröd innan han gick tillbaks in i vardagsrummet och fann Potter ligga på soffan och sova. Draco var inte redo att lämna över sin soffa till någon annan nu, han tänkte på att skrika åt Potter att han skulle resa sig, men han suckade och sträckte sig över Harry och tog av hans glasögon och la dem på soffbordet innan han själv la sig ner, med sina fötter villandes nära Potters knän. Han la filten över dem båda, borrade in sitt ansikte i kudden och viftade med trollstaven för att släcka ljuset och ignorerade ljuden från Weasley och Granger när de älskade i mörkret någonstans ovanför dem, så han kunde sova.

Huvudkvarteret för Ordern var tråkigt när Potter inte var hemma, det var ofta han inte var där och lämnade Draco till att sova eller läsa det han lyckades hitta i det gamla huset. Det tog en hel månad innan han kunde titta sig själv i spegeln utan att rygga tillbaks av vad som stirrade tillbaks på honom – han hade ätit ofta och då små, hälsosamma måltider under dagarna och återfick sakta vikten han hade förlorat och även färgen på hans kinder kom tillbaks – och det var oktober innan han tyckte att han var positivt stilig igen. Han kunde inte få sig själv att flytta tillbaks till det sovrummet där han låst sig själv inne i fem veckor, så Potter, när han varit hemma en helg, hade flyttat hans saker ut ur det sovrummet och in i det sovrum, som låg längre nere i korridoren där Hermione och Ginny skulle ha sovit om de inte hade åkt tillbaks till Hogwarts för sitt sista år. "De yngre eleverna behöver en utbildning" hade hon sagt och hennes ögon hade inte mött Harrys. "Och lärarna behöver hjälp. Världen kan inte stanna bara för att det är krig". Hon och Ron hade inte återvänt och det lämnade Harry ensam i Grimaldiplan med Draco, men Draco hade inga problem med det. Han hatade att lyssna på smutskallen och hennes vessla ha sex varenda kväll och mer än en gång hade han varit tvungen att utföra en Tystnadsbesvärjelse på deras dörr. Han och Potter hade skrattat åt det senare och han var glad att han inte var ensam i att tänka att det var vidrigt.

Han lärde sig mer om Potter när tiden gick, även om han inte ville erkänna det för sig själv. När den andra pojken var hemma hade han ofta mardrömmar och det märkte Draco, för han vaknade av Harrys skrik och ljuden från när han rullade runt i sin säng i sovrummet bredvid. Det var en natt som denna när Draco tillslut klev ur sin egen säng och pressade sitt öra mot väggen. "Nej, nej snälla! Inte Hermione!" Draco tog sitt öra från väggen och knöt en badkappa runt om sig själv, även fast han hade pyjamas på sig och gick ut ur sitt rum. Han hade förväntat att Potters dörr skulle vara låst, men det var den inte och han öppnade dörren sakta innan han gick in. I det svaga månljuset kunde han se och höra Potter flåsa och slita sönder lakanet i remsor när han drömde och försökte fly undan från någonting och Draco närmade sig sängen försiktigt.

"Potter," viskade han, men inget hände, så han viskade igen, lite högre denna gången. Harry snyftade och tog sig själv på pannan även om han inte var vaken och Draco sträckte sig och tog handen som höll tag i lakanet och kramade den i sin. "Potter, vakna!" sa han mer bestämt denna gången och Potter slutade rulla runt i sängen. "Det är bra, fast nu måste du vakna så jag kan slå till dig…" det skulle han egentligen inte göra, men han sa det bara för att känna sig lite bättre till mods över vad som pågick. Han började själv ha mardrömmar om när Potter hade mardrömmar, så han var jävligt inställd på att försöka stoppa dem. Gröna ögon – hur viste han att Potter hade gröna ögon? – började öppna sig i mörkret och Draco lutade sig närmre, hans hand kramade Harrys lite hårdare. "Shhh…"

Plötsligt satte Harry sig rakt upp i sängen och stirrade på Draco, han andades snabbt och ansträngt. "Vad? Vad? Var är jag?" frågade han i en snabb viskning, men Draco bara skakade på huvudet och tittade runt dem. Harrys ögon såg det bekanta rummet och hans axlar sjönk ihop. "Åh, bra…bra." Sen begravde han ansiktet i sina händer igen, han gav efter och började darra. Draco tittade på honom tyst en stund och en gammal konversation ringade i öronen.

_Far, varför är vi vänner med familjen Macnair?´ Han kunde inte ha varit mer än 8 vid det tillfället. Familjen Macnair skrämde verkligen Draco och han viste att hans far inte tyckte så mycket om Walden_.

_Draco och hans far hade varit i Lucius bibliotek, Draco hade läst en trollformelbok för barn och Lucius hade fyllt i papper vid sitt skrivbord. Lucius hade slutat skriva och skrattade åt sin unga son. Det finns ett gammalt talesätt, Draco,´ hade han sagt mjukt och lutat sig fram för att observera Draco med ett leende. Min fiendes fiende är min vän. Har du hört talas om det?´_

_Nej far, det har jag inte´ Draco hade inte förstått vad talesättet betydde, men Lucius hade inte förklarat, så Draco hade inte frågat. _

Draco gled av stolen och satte sig försiktigt på sängkanten innan han sträckte ut omfamnade sin arm runt Potters axlar. Harry lutade sig in i omfamningen och Draco slöt sina ögon, när han vilade sin kind mot Potters huvud. "Vill du prata om det?" Vilken dum sak att fråga om, men orden hade slunkit ur Dracos mun innan han hann tänka efter och han kände hur hans kinder rodnade i mörkret. Harry skakade sitt huvud mot Dracos axel och Draco var i hemlighet väldigt glad. Han ville inte heller prata om det. Draco glömde bort tiden när han satt där med Harry mitt i natten, det enda ljuset som lyste på dem var månens avtagande ljus som sken svagt genom fönstret och han var svagt medveten om att de la sig ner i den lilla sängen och han la sig och sov med Harrys huvud liggandes på hans bröstkorg. Ingen av dem brydde sig så mycket. Draco vaknade först på morgonen och han slank ut underifrån Harrys huvud, stoppade om honom ordentligt och gick tillbaks till sitt eget sovrum.

Det blev en vana. När Harry var hemma, så sov Draco alltid i sin säng först i tre timmar innan Harrys skrik och panik väckte honom, så gick han in till honom. Sen väntade två timmars sömn, sen en timme och till sist en halv timme om han hade tur. Han smög ut ur sitt rum och tittade så ingen såg att han smög in till Harry i pyjamas och i badkappa. När det hade pågått i en månad med att han sov hos Harry, försökte han med en sin gång väcka honom när han kröp ner i hans säng och höll honom nära för att viska lugnande ord. Harry vaknade ofta och tittade in i Dracos ögon tills de somnade igen. Varje morgon vaknade Draco först och smög tillbaks in i sitt rum, med sin badkappa släppandes efter sig och kröp ner i sin egen säng.

Julen närmade sig och Draco fruktade det. Jul betydde jullov, vilket betydde att nästan alla skulle åka hem från Hogwarts på lovet och han undrade vad som skulle hända om Weasley eller Granger såg att han smög in i Potters rum och vice versa. _Men ärligt talat_, tänkte han, _de två kommer vara så upptagna av att vara perversa, utan att de kommer märka någonting_. Han skulle precis gå och lägga sig när en konstig knakning lät på hans vägg. Han blinkade och tittade runt, för att se om knakningen var tillägnad någon annan, sen gick han upp till väggen och knakade tillbaks, satte sitt öra mot väggen och lyssnade. Någon knakade tillbaks igen och han hörde Harry viska, "Draco?". Draco knakade igen för att visa att han var där och sen hörde han "Kom hit, snälla?".

Han himlade med sina ögon – han viste att alla inte hade gått och lagt sig än, så det kunde inte vara dags att krypa ner i Harrys säng än – och knakade igen innan han gick ut ur sitt rum och passerade Arthur i korridoren. Mannen nickade mot honom men Draco ignorerade honom och gick rakt in i Harrys rum. Han var förvånad över att se att Harry var fullt påklädd, han hade även en resmantel runt om axlarna och han stängde dörren innan han korsade sina armar och lutade sig tillbaks mot dörren. "Ska du någonstans?" frågade han tyst och stirrade på ryggsäcken som låg öppen på Harrys säng.

Harry nickade och öppnade sin byrå bredvid sängen och tog ut en silver medaljong och en skimrande bägare innan han räckte dem över till Draco. Den rena kraften i föremålen gjorde så att Dracos hjärta slog snabbare och han tittade in i Harrys ögon med ett ansiktsuttryck av förvåning. "Det där är Horrokruxer," viskade Harry och drog Draco längre in i sovrummet. "Om jag inte kommer tillbaks i morgonkväll, vill jag att du förstör dem. Snälla, var försiktig…när du gör det? De är kraftfulla, de måste verkligen förstöras och jag vet var de andra finns. Jag ska iväg ikväll för att förstöra en själv."

Draco stirrade på föremålen och magin pulserade i själva verket ur dem. "Horrokruxer?" frågade han tyst och skakade sitt huvud förvirrat. "Jag vet inte vad en Horrokrux är Potter."

"Det kvittar. Förstör dem bara om jag inte kommit tillbaks imorgon exakt vid denna tidpunkt. Klarar du det?" Harrys ansikte var väldigt allvarligt och hans händer låg på Dracos axlar. Draco nickade till svars att han skulle klara av det, sen tittade han upp och in i Harrys ögon.

"Vad menar du…du kommer väl tillbaks hit?" Han förstod nu vad Harrys order innebar och han vacklade nästan baklänges av allvarligheten i ordern. Han tappade Horrokruxerna han höll i på sängen, korsade sina armar över bröstkorgen och tittade på Harrys ansikte med bister uppsyn. "Vart ska du, där du kanske inte kommer tillbaks ifrån?"

Harry skakade sitt huvud och för ett ögonblick såg det ut som om han ville göra något farligt och det skrämde Draco. Harrys blick föll ner på den andres vänstra arm och han sträckte ner sin hand för att gripa tag om handleden. Inte ens en sekund efter förstod Draco vad Harry skulle göra, hade Harry dragit tillbaks ärmen och stirrade på kontrasten mellan Mörkrets Märke och alabaster huden och han tog sina fingrar och strök den svarta huden. Draco hade aldrig visat någon – någon – sitt Mörkrets Märke och att Harry plötsligt såg det gjorde så att han kände sig naken. Harrys ögon tittade upp och mötte hans och han, till Dracos stora förvåning, log ett hjärtligt leende. "Är du på vår sida, Malfoy?"

Frågan gjorde Draco överraskad, men han skakade på sitt huvud. "Nej", erkände han och sneglade på Horrokruxerna igen innan han mötte Harrys ögon. "Men jag är på din sida". Detta verkade vara svaret Harry förväntade sig och han släppte Dracos arm innan han drog upp sin egen högra ärm. Draco var överraskad över att se något som motsvarade Mörkrets Märke på Harrys högra underarm, men det var inte Voldemorts märke. Det fanns en mycket röd Fenix fågel, dens ögon var guldiga och när Draco tittade så rörde sig Fenixfågeln och la ett ägg. Ägget rullade ner för Harrys arm, ner i hans handflata och Harry greppade tag i Dracos högra hand. En plötslig känsla av värme i Dracos handflata gjorde så att han hoppade till av förvåning och han drog till sig sin arm för att se att ägget hade flyttat sig över till hans egen hud och rullade över hans handled, stannade precis vid armbågens början. Det kläcktes och försvann, kvar fanns en ful liten Fenix unge på samma plats. "…Vad?"

"Om någonting händer mig kommer du veta", viskade Harry och vände sig om för att stänga sin ryggsäck, med ett konstigt uttryck som täckte hans ansikte. "Malfoy, om jag inte kommer tillbaka…" Han slutade prata och skakade på sitt huvud. "Det var inget" Han såg skräckslagen ut och det skrämde Draco mer än något annat. Han sökte efter Harrys hand i mörkret och kramade den mellan sina fingrar. Till hans chock vände Harry sig mot honom, slängde sina armar runt hans hals och borrade in sitt huvud i hans axel och Dracos armar höll om honom med en gång, instinktivt. Inga ord växlades mellan de två omfamnande männen, men deras tystnad sa allt.

_Om jag dör, kommer du vara ledsen då?´  
_

Skulle du sakna mig då?´

Draco kände Harrys läppar vidröra hans kind och hans andning fastnade halsen, men Harry hade redan flyttat sig ifrån honom. Hans händer var klumpiga, de försökte jobba för snabbt med ryggsäcken och Draco kunde se tårar blänka på hans kinder i månljuset. "Du", viskade han och tog ett steg närmre Harry, med sin hand höjd. "Du, sluta med det där…" Harry skakade på sitt huvud och ville inte titta på Draco när han slängde ryggsäcken över sin axel och drog åt remmen. Han försökte putta bort Draco, mumlade hej då medan han gjorde så, men Draco sträckte ut sin arm och fångade honom. Han drog Harry nära sig igen och lyfte upp en hand för att torka bort hans tårar innan han lutade sig fram och pressade ihop deras läppar i en kort med kraftfull kyss. Han kände Harrys förvånade läppar kyssa tillbaks, de var mjuka och fylliga vid den varma kontakten och när Draco slutade kyssa honom rörde han vid Harrys kind. "Kom tillbaks"

Harry tvekade i ett ögonblick, men sen nickade han. "Det ska jag"

Draco tittade spänt på klockan i vardagsrummet. Ron, Hermione och Ginny var där, de hade anlänt för några timmar sen och de var också i vardagsrummet. Ingen satt med Draco. Harry hade åkt kvällen innan vid 22.47 och klockan den närmade sig 22.30. Fenix ungen på hans underarm glödde och han lyfte sin ärm för att titta på den. Den putsade sin grå fjädrar tyst, men inget var fel med den så han drog ner ärmen igen, reste sig upp ur soffan och gick fram och tillbaka. Klockan på spiselhyllan tickade högt för varje sekund som gick och han var plågsamt medveten om varenda sekund som passerade.

22.35 kom och gick, 22.40 kom härnäst. Vid 22.43 så svettades Draco mycket och han började snäsa åt Ginny. "Sluta stirra på mig för helvete!" morrade han åt henne och hon blängde på honom.

"Varför är du så känslig?" väste hon till honom, slängde upp sina händer i luften och flämtade till när han drog fram sin trollstav. Han skulle precis förhäxa henne då dörrhandtaget vreds om. Han stoppade snabbt undan sin trollstav innan han rusade mot dörren, öppnade den och rynkade på pannan när Severus nickade mot honom.

"Flytta dig från dörren", sa Draco vresigt och han ignorerade den chockerade ljudet som Snape åstadkom när han blev puttad ifrån dörren. Draco stack ut sitt huvud och suckade tungt innan han stängde dörren igen. Klockan blev 22.45 och han drog upp sin ärm igen för att stirra på Fenix ungen med förakt, som om den orsakat allt det här. Hans hjärta slog smärtsamt mot hans revben och han var precis på väg att gå upp för att hämta Horrokruxerna när dörren öppnades igen. "Harry?!" Han puttade Ginny åt sidan när hon ställt sig upp och puttade förbi Ron och Hermione för att titta in i Harrys trötta och blodiga ansikte. "Harry…"

Harry stapplade fram och lutade sig mot Dracos bröstkorg, hans armar gled runt hans midja trots de chockade – kanske även förfärade, vilket är en lämplig beskrivning – ansiktena från hans vänner. "Jag kom tillbaks", andades han ut mot Dracos hår. Den sista saken han såg innan han stängde sina ögon och snabbt svimmade var Ginny, hennes hand dolde hennes mun och hennes ansikte föll ihop när hon vände sig in mot Hermiones armar.

Harry snavade plötsligt och tungt Draco och han grymtade till med den extra vikten på sig. Han höjde sin trollstav, mumlade en trollformel som lämnade Harry viktlöss mot honom och bar upp honom uppför trappan och in i hans sovrum, med Weasley i hälarna som hade en irriterad blick av oro i sitt ansikte. Draco upphävde trollformeln när han lagt ner Harry på hans säng och stoppade om honom innan han viftade sin hand mot Ron. "Ut", sa han tyst, men han var glad när Ron lydde och stängde dörren bakom sig. Draco sträckte ut sig bredvid Harry och slappnade av för först gången på flera dagar.

Efter Harry hade förstört det femte Horrokruxet, Nagini, försvann han inte på dagar – eller även timmar – och mer. För det mesta var han tyst och njöt av tiden han hade med sina vänner under lovet, men Draco viste att något var fel. Harry skrattade inte så hög som brukade och han var den första av dem som blev tyst. Draco kände sig isolerad ifrån gruppen, men det störde inte honom det minsta, för Harry var lika isolerad som han, även om de förstod det eller inte och Harry skulle ursäkta sig först från bordet för att gå in i vardagsrummet och sitta på soffan med Draco, framför den tända julgranen. På julafton lämnade Harry sina vänner vid köksbordet och fann Draco läsa en av sina böcker på soffan och han kröp upp bredvid honom på dynorna. Dracos arm var runt hans axel och de satt i bekväm tystnad i några minuter medan Draco läste klart ett kapitel. Precis när han skulle vända sida, tog Harry boken ifrån honom, vek ner sidan Draco var på och la den åt sidan innan han strök sina fingrar genom Dracos hår. "Vad?", frågade Draco tyst, han viste att Harry inte ville at hans vänner skulle veta hur nära vänner de egentligen var. Harry hade stängt dörren efter allt till vardagsrummet när han gått in. Harry skakade knappt på sitt huvud till svars och lutade sig fram för att släcka ljuset som Draco hade haft när han läste, vilket gjorde så att ljusen från julgranen var det ända som belyste rummet. Draco kände Harrys armar glida runt hans nacke och han hade bara några sekunder på sig att blöta sina läppar med sin tunga innan Harry gned deras läppar mot varandra och tog tag med sina fingrar i Dracos blonda hår.

Effekten var ögonblicklig. Draco smälte in i Harrys grep, hans armar gled runt Harrys midja och höll honom löst när han öppnade sin mun över läpparna som pressade så intensivt mot hans. Han tunga nuddade vid en jämn yta av tänder innan läpparna särades och Harrys tunga gled ut för att möta hans. Harry smakade inte vanilj, mint eller choklad, men varma och fuktiga och det var Draco nöjd med. Deras tungor dansade tillsammans, mjukt och varmt och Draco märkte att hans armar kramade om hårdare med varje rörelse Harry gjorde i hans armar. Han nafsade lite på Harrys underläpp och han kände att Harry rös till innan han tog hans läpp mellan sina och sög försiktigt på den. Harry rörde sig i hans armar och kyssen avslutades så de kunde ligga tillsammans på dynorna under dem. Draco puttade bak Harry på rygg och la sig ner på sidan bredvid honom, med sitt ena ben om Harrys och med sin arm säkert runt hans midja. Deras nästippar nuddade varandra och en av dem – Draco var inte säker på vem av dem – trollade fram en filt som de kunde ha ovanpå sig själva. Varje beröring orsakade en svag värme som värmde mellan dem, varje liten kyss och smekning gjorde så deras hjärtan slog fortare. Draco gled ovanpå Harry, täckte honom med sin varma kropp och när han bekvämt böjde ner sitt huvud för att lägga det mot Harrys nacke, kunde han känna att Harry var precis lika tänd som han själv. Han öppnade sin mun mot Harrys hals och började suga lätt, känslan gjorde att Harry vred och stönade under honom. En av hans händer tog tag i Harrys och deras fingrar omslöt varandra medan Dracos tunga nuddade huden precis bakom Harrys öra.

Klockan på väggen slog elva och Må ni vila, glada hippogriffer´ spelades tyst i rummet. Båda Harrys händer var inslingrade i Dracos hår, de drog lätt i hans hår varje gång rysningar gick ner genom hans ryggrad och rykte till när känslorna blev överväldiga och han var en kyss ifrån att få orgasm utan att bli rörd. Han och Draco hade aldrig kyssts så här förr – till största delen av deras närhet hade varit blyg godnatt kyssar när Draco kom och skulle sova med honom på kvällarna – och känslan var nästan för mycket för Harry att klara av. Han kunde känna Dracos tänder nafsa mot hans hals, han flämtade till och vetandes att för ett år sedan skulle Malfoy ha slitit ut hans hals. Faktum att nafsandet någonstans på hans kropp var njutbart var en överraskning för honom och han krökte sig upp mot Draco när den andra pojken fann hans nyckelben. Hans ögon var halvt stängda, hans mun öppen och flämtade efter luft och hans överkänsliga hud gav efter för gåshud när Dracos fingrar gled under hans tröja. När en tumme och pekfinger nöp en av hans bröstvårtor, stönade han högt och tryckte sin erektion upp mot Dracos.

Ljudet från Harrys höga stön ifrån vardagsrummet rakt över korridoren gjorde Ginny uppmärksam och hon kom på att Draco var i rummet med Harry. Fruktan gick igenom henne, hon ställde sig upp och rynkade ögonbrynen. Hon litade inte på Draco, inte det minsta och han kunde skada Harry när han var med honom bakom stängda dörrar. Hermione fångade hennes blick och nickade, hon viste att Hermione tänkte på samma sak. "Ursäkta mig", viskade hon till Ron, som nickade och hon såg att hela bordet, som inkluderade många av medlemmarna från Ordern och familjen Weasley, hade blivit tysta. De kunde höra Harry flämta högt och Hermione ställde sig upp, hon ville inte att Ginny skulle gå själv om något farligt pågick. De gick tillsammans rakt över korridoren och Hermione tog sin hand på dörrhandtaget.

"Jag går in först", viskade hon med sin trollstav lyft och tyst vred hon på dörrhandtaget, så ljudet den gav ifrån sig var ett tyst klickljud. Dörren svängde tyst upp och hon stack in sitt huvud. De färgade ljusen från julgranen lös i det mörka rummet, lös med sina färger på den överraskande synen av Draco som låg på Harry under en filt, hans mun öppen och hans tunga var precis synlig när den gled över Harrys läppar innan den gled in emellan dem. Hennes hjärta slog snabbare när hon såg Harrys fingrar kamma igenom Dracos hår och det låga stönandet när han njöt av kyssen då Draco pressade in sin tunga i hans mun och sög på hans läpp, gjorde så att hon stängde dörren. Ginny gav ifrån sig ett irriterat ljud och försökte putta sig förbi henne, men Hermione höll henne tillbaks. "Nej Ginny", viskade hon och frambesvärjde en Tystnadsbesvärjelse på dörren.

"Varför inte!" utbrast Ginny. "Han kan ju bli skadad där inne! Malfoy kan hålla på och döda honom!"

Hermione öppnade sin mun för att säga något, men hon stängde den igen och skakade på sitt huvud. "Låt dem vara Ginny", varnade hon. Tonen på hennes röst måste ha varit tillräckligt övertygande, för Ginny lutade sig tillbaks och rusade tillbaks in i köket. Hermione följde inte efter med det samma, utan satte sig ner i en av plyschfåtöljerna i den breda korridoren och försvann in i tänkandets värld.

Harry drog sina händer ner över Dracos kropp, hans fingertoppar gled precis under hans byxkant. Draco slutade suga på hans tunga för att föra ihop deras pannor emot varandra och titta in i hans ögon. Harry var orädd, villig och Draco nickade mot honom. Han kände att han byxor knäpptes upp och han lyfte på sina höfter lite för att Harrys skulle kunna dra ner hans byxor och boxer från hans höfter. Han sparkade av dem själv när Harry inte kunde dra ner dem ännu längre, sen skyndade hans egna händer till Harrys byxor för att göra samma sak med honom. Han hjälpte åt att sparka av dem från Harrys ben innan han lutade sig så hans penis låg och nuddade lätt på Harrys mage. "Har du någonsin gjort det här med någon?" frågade han i en viskning och han var glad när Harry skakade på sitt huvud nej´. "Bra, jag vill vara din första…"

"Du kommer vara den ända", andades Harry och han stönade när Draco sträckte sig ner, greppade tag i båda deras erektioner tillsammans. "Den ända för evigt…" Draco blev rörd av dessa ord och han nickade när han började runka av dem som en. Harry slängde bak sitt huvud på soffkuddarna och han sa en trollformel som åstadkom ett tjockt, genomskinligt glidmedel i hans hand. Han erbjöd glidmedlet till Draco, som tog det ur Harrys hand, fortsatte med vad han precis hade gjort och hans handrörelser ökade i takt. Rysningar gick ner genom Dracos ryggrad och han knep ihop sina tår i njutning när hans hand strök glidmedlet över båda deras erektioner med tillfredställelse.

Harry började vrida på sig igen, spred ut sina ben så ett av hans ben gled av soffan, ner på golvet och stödde honom. "Draco, _Draco"_, gnydde han och Draco la sig ner för att kyssa honom i en lång och mjuk kyss, som inte var något som den hetta runkningen som pågick mellan deras ben. Draco flåsade mellan kyssen, hans ögon stängdes hårt och han stönade till svars när Harrys tunga desperat masserade hans mun. "Åh, åhh, Draco, jag håller… jag håller på att…A-ah!" ropade Harry, hettan som hade funnits i hans mage brast plötsligt ut ur honom i en njutbar vätska och han krökte sin rygg högt upp från soffkuddarna medan han sprutade tjocka vita strålar i Dracos hand.

Synen när Harrys miste kontrollen och slappnade av under honom gjorde så att Draco stönade högt och han släppte taget om Harrys penis innan han började runka våldsamt. På mindre än tio rörelser, kom han snabbt och täckte Harrys t-shirt i tjock sädesvätska. Han hörde Harry viska en rengörings trollformel och när hans hand var ren från utlösning, kollapsade han på Harry och tryckte in sitt huvud vi hans nacke. I tio minuter lyssnade han på Harrys hjärta som höll på att lugna ner sig i hans bröstkorg och lät sig själv bli vaggad till söms av den stadiga rytmen. "Draco", hörde han Harry muttra och lyfte sin haka för att titta trött på honom. "Draco vi borde gå upp… vi beslagtar rummet, någon kommer bli misstänksam". Draco muttrade och nickade, drog på sina byxor och sträckte på sig i mörkret innan han hjälpte Harry upp på sina fötter. Han hjälpte honom dra upp sina byxor innan han pussade honom på kinden. "God Jul Harry".

Harry berättade för Draco att det fanns ett sista Horrokrux, en hemlighet och Draco tänkte aldrig på att fråga honom om det. Det föll honom aldrig in att blicken i Harrys ögon efter varje gång de hade myst kunde ha varit något annat än tillfredställelse. Han tänkte inte för ens en sekund på varför Harry alltid höll honom en liten stund längre än nödvändigt, tänkandes att han behövde den fysiska kontakten. Draco hade inget emot de längre omfamningarna, hand hållandet eller det plötsligt, desperata smekandet i sängen. Eller i vardagsrummet. Eller i ritrummet. Harry verkade inte bry sig om att Molly hade sett dem två gånger – första gången när Draco hade Harrys penis fullständigt inne i sin mun, med sina läppar ner om roten och den andra gången när Harry hade Draco böjd framåt och smörjde hans öppning med sin tunga – eller att Arthur hade kommit på dem när de kysstes ett fåtal gånger. Ginny hade skrivit många argsinta brev, täckta i tårar, men Harry läste dem aldrig.

Det var när Draco var placerad inuti Harrys öppning och kom hårt, precis efter Harry hade nått sitt klimax, då någonting i Harrys ögon oroade honom och när han hade sprutat ut det sista och hade dragit sig ut ur honom, låg han på sidan och sträckte sig ut för att röra hans kind. "Vad är det?" frågade han tyst, hans röst var hes efter att ha stönat så mycket och han rynkade pannan när Harry rullade runt och pressade ihop deras pannor, med ett väldigt, väldigt ledset uttryck som skuggade hans ansikte. Draco smekte sina fingrar över Harrys kind, fortfarande med rynkade ögonbryn. "Harry?"

"Jag älskar dig" sa Harry hest och skakade sitt huvud när han såg det chockade uttrycket på Dracos ansikte. "Titta inte på mig sådär och lyssna på mig! För helvete Malfoy, om inget annat – _om inget annat – _vet att jag älskar dig, okej?" Hans röst hade gått från skakig till nästan sur och Dracos hjärta började så snabbare igen.

"Okej", viskade han och han var förvånad när Harrys ansikte föll ihop. "Va fan Potter, vad gråter du för? Det är ingen dum sak… Jag menar, för helvete, om detta inte är kärlek, så vet jag inte vad –"

"Jag-jag vill inte att du ska veta varför", viskade Harry och hans stängde sina ögon hårt när Draco drog honom närmre sig och kammade med sina fingrar genom hans hår. "Men vet om det i alla fall, okej? Vet om det… bara vet om det."

Harry försvann nästa morgon och han kom aldrig tillbaks igen. Draco vaknade upp i en tom säng, suckade och kröp ut under täcket och gick in i duschen innan han skulle gå ner till frukost. Molly och Arthur var där, de gjorde frukost tillsammans och Draco satte sig ner vid bordet och var halvvägs klar med frukost när han tappade sin kniv på tallriken och drog tillbaks sin högra tröjärm. Smärta gick igenom hans underarm och han såg att Fenix fågeln, som hade varit vacker och lysande, brast ut i svarta flammor. "Harry!" flämtade han och han greppade tag om sin trollstav, med viljan att göra vad som helst, allting, men utan att veta var att leta. Molly jagade efter honom när han slängde sig igenom huset, panikslagen och hon såg när han hittade rullen med pergamentpapper som Harry hade lämnat kvar på sin kudde.

_Draco,_

_Jag ville aldrig berätta för dig att jag var det sista Horrokruxet. Jag trodde inte att det skulle bli rättvist för dig, vetandes att jag kunde dö vilken dag som helst och vetandes att det vi hade var kortvarigt. Men, jag är här nu och skriver brevet till dig och du bara ligger där, utom mitt räckhåll och sover. Drömmer du om mig? Drömmer du om första gången du kysste mig eller om första gången vi var intima före jul? Merlin, jag hoppas att du drömmer om mig. Jag menar det jag sa när jag sa att jag älskade dig i går kväll och jag kommer älska dig för evigt. Jag är så ledsen över att jag inte fick chansen att väcka dig och säga hej då, men jag måste gå nu, jag måste gå medan jag vet var han är._

_Min sista gåva till dig är din frihet. Kom ihåg mig för den du vet att jag var och för ingen annan. Du är den bästa saken som någonsin har hänt mig._

_Hjärtliga hälsningar Harry_

Draco lät pergamentet falla från hans händer och när Fenix fågeln på hans arm dog och inte återföddes, utan försvann totalt från hans hud, vände han sig in i Mollys armar och började gråta.

Det tog bara sex veckor för Draco att dö av svält.


End file.
